The present invention relates to amusement rides and more particularly to a large-scale ride structure that is adapted for teaching mammalian anatomy.
Typical amusement rides of the prior art include those primarily oriented to extreme physical sensation such as roller coasters and the like, and those oriented primarily toward the exhibition of cultural and artistic material such as the Small World Ride at Disneyland.
It is well known that many people abuse their bodies in various ways, at least partly out of ignorance, as those who seriously study physiology and other medical subjects are only a small minority of the population. It is also known that many people are not motivated to take care of their bodies until they become relatively advanced in age, and pathological conditions which could have been avoided are already present. On the other hand, many young people are curious about their bodies and would be attracted to a recreational ride that revealed the inner workings of the human body.
Accordingly, there is a need for an amusement ride apparatus that facilitates education regarding the human body, pathological conditions thereof, and how to avoid them, that is attractive to riders, and is effective in transporting a large ridership.